Electrical connectors using matable pins and sockets have been extensively used. These electrical connectors are typically high density whereby a large number of matable pins and sockets are mounted in connector housings of the electrical connectors and electrical connection is effected by matable engagement between the pins and sockets and their respective housings. In this connection, the integrity of the electrical connection between the respective matable pins and sockets and the forces of insertion of the pins within the sockets during mating engagement are important factors to assure effective electrical connections. Use of active pin contacts can assure such effective electrical connections when matably connected with respective socket contacts.